


I'm Not Crazy

by 18AudraBarkley68



Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18AudraBarkley68/pseuds/18AudraBarkley68
Summary: Heath thinks he saw a strange creature on the ranch and in town. Nick tells Heath there are no such things. Or are there?





	I'm Not Crazy

"You're absolutely crazy!"

Nick Barkley yelled at Heath as soon as he entered the house.

"Nicholas Barkley, what's going on? And please lower your voice." Victoria Barkley chastises her second eldest son in the living room.

"It's not me Mother its him I'm concerned for." Nick jabs a finger at Heath.

"I'm not crazy I swear I saw something out on the ranch." Heath grumbled to Nick who glared at him.

"What did you see dear?" Victoria asked Heath in her usual cool mannered way.

"Mother,when we went to check on the fence next to the forest I saw something with glowing red eyes staring straight back at me from the woods." Heath said while he took off his hat and jacket and boots next to the door and placed them on the coat rack.

"And then I told Nick it was a vampire and he said there was no such thing and thinks it was just my mind playing tricks on me cause we been in the sun too long." Heath finished while Nick rolled his eyes and then went to look at Victoria.

"So what do you think Mother? Has Heath really seen a so called vampire or has he gone crazy?"

Victoria carefully listened to each of her sons stories and gave Nick a stern look. "Nick your brother is not crazy and I believe both of you have been in the sun far too long now both you please wash up for supper." Victoria said while she went to the kitchen.

Both sons glared at each other while they followed their mother in the direction of the kitchen.

"You saw what?" Audra asked Heath while they ate dinner

"A vampire." Heath repeated his story and feeling angry at himself for bringing up this ridiculous story to his family.

"See I told you he was crazy. Can you imagine if Stockton heard this? People will never work here and say the Barkley family has gone insane," Nick ran his mouth while eating a chicken leg.

"Nicholas Barkley don't talk with your mouth full." Victoria scolded then turned to Audra "Don't worry honey, your brothers are working themselves too hard on the ranch. Now once everyone is done we put this 'vampire business' to rest. Understand everyone?"

"Yes Mother." everyone said.


End file.
